


Happy Birthday, Sis!

by GottaHaveAName



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beverly Crusher mentioned, Fluff, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, I'm a character, Not serious at all, Silly, Wesley mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: This story is nothing but funny fluff for AnnaOnTheMoon's birthday. No confusion over parentage, just a silly joke between the two of us. Total goofiness. Oh, and probably crap we'd actually do if given half the chance.  *laughs*Happy birthday, Sis!





	Happy Birthday, Sis!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/gifts).



Bex and Nick raced down the hall, eager to get away from their mother's scolding. They knew by now that they would only make things worse for themselves, but some things never changed. They passed a slightly confused crewman and stopped to catch their breath after turning down a new hall.

"We're getting too old for this." Nick laughed as he panted, leaning against the wall.

"It was your idea." Becca bumped her brother's shoulder and he playfully over-reacted. "Now what?"

"Now we remember why we stopped doing this crap when we were 12."

"Speak for yourself. You'll always be older."

"Whatever." Nick peered around the corner. "I think the coast is clear."

"Who are you watching for?"

"Dad."

Becca rolled her eyes. "He's not even on board yet."

"Do you seriously think Mom hasn't called him already?" Nick grinned. "I wonder if he'll buy the excuse of your birthday."

"I doubt it." Bex giggled as she checked her messages and showed her brother one from her husband. "He's on his way."

"Is it too late to rethink this?"

"Hell yes."

"Would you do it again?"

"Probably. Except for the part where you broke Mom's tricorder."

"I told you, it was an accident."

"It's always an accident, Nick." Becca waited he rechecked the halls. "Still clear?"

"Yep." They took off and were stopped moments later by a voice that shook like thunder.

"And just where do you think the two of you are going?"

Jean-Luc Picard glared at his children, stifling a smile at a memory of him catching them in much the same position years before, shortly after they had been adopted. "What have you done this time?"

"Well, you see..."

"It was his idea..."

Picard held up his hands. "Aren't the two of you getting too old for these games?"

"Noooo." Becca hit Nick on the arm as their father shook his head.

"Just leave your mother out of things, alright? She's still trying to get her facility back in order."

"Sure."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what were you doing, anyway?"

"The last time Wesley was home, he showed me how to use a tricorder to roast marshmallows. I was showing Nick, and he dropped everything. That's where the marshmallows on the floor came from that Alexander stepped in. He's not actually going to be in security, is he?"

"Never mind about Alexander right now. You were explaining how you broke your mother's equipment, sprained the ankle on someone who can put you both in the brig, and got me called out of a meeting with three admirals over a power drain."

"The power drain? Well, um, you see, Dad, I sort of left a program running on the holodeck."

"What program?" Jean-Luc buried his face in his hand. He could feel a headache coming on and was glad, not for the first time, that none of his children had gifted them with grandchildren.

"Do you remember the time..." Nick launched into an elaborate story of a time when Wesley broke his arm trying to rescue his ludicrous younger siblings and that Picard would rather forget.

"You know, never mind." Picard waved his hand and turn to walk away. "Turn it off and don't forget that your mother has dinner planned for six."

"Yes, Sir!" Two voices rang out in unison, and the older man walked away laughing to himself.

"That was easier than usual." Bex looked at her brother, worry on her face.

"I think it's because he's so busy. It takes a lot to step back into a role he left behind to become a vintner." Nick put his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, if something was wrong, you know Mom would have said something."

"True."

"Now. Where were we?"

Rebecca reached out and punched her brother playfully in the chest.

"Tag! You're it!"


End file.
